Calvin and Hobbes meet Percy Jackson
by mypantswer8
Summary: Calvin Percy Jackson very famous here on Fanfiction, But now they collide! Tigers Gods monsters you name it this story has it. Also read the last part for a preview of the sequel!


Chapter 1

The attack

Calvin sat at his desk listening to Ms. Wormwood say useless things such as, 2+2 does _NOT_ equal 22, or 333+500+900=1,733. "This is so boring!" Calvin thought. Calvin then decided to spit spitballs at Susie Derkins to pass time. Then Ms. Wormwood announced they will be having a sub tomorrow. Then the bell rang, Calvin jumped literally out of his desk, did a flip in midair and landed in front of class room. Calvin didn't know how he did that, but he thought he could figure out later when he was away from this prison. When he got in front of his door he was about to open the door and say I'm HHHOOOMMMEEE! When remembered that whenever he did that Hobbes pounced on Calvin. So he decided he would get Susie to shout as loud as she could I'm home even though he had done it a million times and once again it didn't work and …the rest is better left unsaid. After that Calvin and his tiger buddy did their "daily activities".

The next day things went pretty normal. Moe threatened to punch him for lunch money, he bothered Susie, and he was totally disgusting during lunch time. The only part of that day that wasn't so normal was in the middle of day. Just as Ms. Wormwood had said there was a sub, and he was very strange for a teacher. He had on _**ALL**_ and I repeat _**ALL**_ black. Black hair, black shirt, black jacket, black pants, black watch, black belt, and black eyes. It was weird. He taught for about an hour telling the class math problems and using his horrible handwriting. Then the lunch bell rang everyone headed out, but as Calvin walked slowly towards the door felt a tap on his shoulder as if someone was trying to get his attention. Calvin tuned around he knew "It must be that sub, Cause he probably got all the answers wrong on his worksheet."

But then he saw the sub hadn't tapped him, the sub's **SHADOW** had just tapped him! Screaming he did a back flip in the air landing on a desk? The sub the blocked the exit. The sub's shadow came at him and this shadow wasn't on the ground it was walking at him as if it were an **actual person**. Suddenly a sphere of darkness surrounded the shadow's hand and then it was gone but a dark black sword was now in the monster's hand. Calvin screamed running around, the shadow lunging at him with the blade temporarily. After running around the classroom about 29 times he couldn't run that fast. Calvin soon fell over and was just lying on the ground, and then more than one thing happened at the same time. The dark beast saw this was his chance to get rid of this boy, so he lunged downward at him, then there was a _**LOUD CRASH.**_ A sword had just flew through the now broken window directly at the spot Calvin was lying at. Calvin thought this was the end, he was going to killed by the evil creature and the Blade that had just flung through window would slash through him. That's not what happened at all. When the shadow blade was just inches away the other sword parried the attack in midair. The beast was stunned for a couple of seconds. Calvin decided it was more "sensible" to pick up the sword and fight the monster. So that's just what he did. When the beast became unstunned it lunged at Calvin , Calvin thought he could parry the attack, but the creature had already learned its lesson. It curved under ward straight for Calvin's chest. Calvin spun around in the air. It had like he had been…. Could he have been? _**FLYING?**_ Calvin didn't exactly have a lot of time to think about it, you know why? A certain shadow thing was about to shish kabob him. He turned around to face the creature. The beast came at him. Just when the monster's blade was inches away Calvin slashed right through the creature. It exploded into little yellow dust.

CHAPTER 2  
HARPIES

"What the heck." Calvin said a curious look on his face. "It just exploded, and I'm left here wondering if he's dead or not." Just then Susie ran into the room. "Calvin what are you….!" The reason was Calvin was still holding the sword in his hand. And to make matters worse the sub was gone. "Susie….." Calvin started to say but Susie had dashed out of the room and was screaming all over the place that "Calvin murdered the sub!" "Call 911!" .It was no shocker that people came rushing into the room. They saw Calvin and the sword in his hand so they obviously thought what Susie had said was true and sort of was true. With nowhere left to run Calvin jumped out the window.

Calvin was running through the street, as it began to rain. He was wearing his jacket, Thank you! Then he looked up at the sky. He saw two birds…..wait no not birds, people. Female to be specific, were falling out of the sky. Wait a sec He noticed they had horns and bat wings. He began to run. He didn't know where he was running Just anywhere but where those things were. He was running when he bumped into a boy about fourteen. "Sorry..." Calvin started, but the guy cut him off. "My name is Percy Jackson and I'm here for you." Calvin stared. He had no idea what was going on he knew for sure he dreaming, but something was going on. The boy said "That's my sword." He took it from Calvin's hand. They started to run dodging the harpies as they lunged down at them. Soon they were at the crest of a hill with a pine tree on top. "Go!' Then Percy shouted as he took the sword and stood to fight the monsters.

Calvin stood there so confused you'd have to make a new word for it. Percy slashed at one and it exploded into yellow dust. The other one came and made a gash in Percy's arm. Percy fell over dropping the sword. Calvin ran forward and picked up the sword. One of the harpies lunged at him; he ducked and stabbed upward into its stomach. It exploded into yellow dust. Percy was motionless on the hill.


End file.
